


I will protect you

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will always have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will protect you

She watches in horror as they lead her new husband to the gallows. He had given everything he had for her, and now he was giving his life. Suddenly no one was around them, she could save him, but her feet felt rooted to the spot. She couldn’t move she couldn’t do anything but watch his tall, slender frame step up on the platform. The rope sank down and looped around his neck. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. He looked at her, his eyes so full of warmth and love and kindness. He didn’t regret anything he had done for her. She wished he did, she wished he looked at her coldly, he was too good to her and his love only crushed her heart more.   
And then it was gone. The platform dropped and her husband was hanging by the neck for the treason he had committed in his love for her and her safety. She screamed in horror. Then she heard his voice, and someone gently shaking her shoulder but when she looked all she saw was his hanging form. 

“Ana! Ana wake up!” Edwin all but shouted now. Ana gasped awake with a start, sitting up blindly and choking on a sob. 

“Ana, darling, calm down. What is it?” Edwin asked, pulling her into his embrace with his long, strong arms wrapping around her. He was alright, he was alive, he was okay and he was safe. Her Edwin. She cried half in relief and half in terror of the nightmare, into his shoulder and the tears soaked through his pajamas.

“It was terrible Edwin, it was so terrible,” she sobbed, clinging to him and holding fistfuls of the fabric of his pajamas. Her small and shaking body held onto his as if he were the last thing on earth. 

“Tell me,” he said softly and gently rubbing circles on her back. So Ana told him her dream and he held her close and reassured her that he was fine and he would always, always be there for her. Edwin dried her tears with a clean handkerchief and pressed a kiss onto the crown of her head. They fell back to sleep again, close to each other, Edwin keeping a warm arm around her and Ana snuggling close to him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and listening to his steady breathing.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

He smiles as a red haired little girl chases the lanky older boy with brown hair, who is her brother, through the yard. They look so much like their mother and father and have the brightest, happiest smiles that light up him and his wife’s life.   
He frowns though as the sunny day, turns cloudy and stormy. Huge raindrops begin to fall from the sky and they hit the ground with loud bangs like gunshots. The children are scared and run towards the house, but all the color they were filled with is washed away by the rain and they turn a grey color. He has to save them. He ran to the back door and opened it, ready to usher them safely inside.   
When he opened the door the children had disappeared and instead, his wife lay on the door step. The crimson color of blood grows underneath her and he dropped to his knees, calling her name, looking for any sign of life. She turned her head weakly toward him and opened her mouth to speak.

“Why didn’t you protect me?”

Edwin’s eyes snapped open and he took a shaky breath, looking at Ana next to him. He discovered that she was very much alive, and was in fact looking down at him with a very concerned expression. His heart melted at the sight; he didn’t deserve the concern.

“Edwin? You were having a nightmare,” she said slowly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He held his hands over his face and Ana scooted closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She blinked in surprise when her husband let out such a pitiful sounding cry. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him. “What is wrong darling?” she asked, and reached up, putting her hands on his and pulled them away from his face. He avoided looking at her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Ana, I’m so sorry,” he told her, voice cracking, “I should have been there, I should not have left you that night and-“

He stopped speaking as he felt her finger gently on his lips. With tears in his eyes, he looked up at her to see her smile at him.

“You silly, ridiculous man,” she said and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. “You did your best and I am still here with the man I love and adore. You needn’t worry about it anymore.”

He took a shaky breath and returned the embrace, holding her close. She was right, she was fine and they were together and that was all they needed.


End file.
